Enjoy Your Flight
by criminalprofiler
Summary: JJ is on her way to see Will, when the plane crashes. What will happen? Will she ever see Will or the team again? Pre-Henry, set around The Crossing as if The Heat never happened. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Will, I know... Yes, I'll be fine… You don't have to Will… I'm just grabbing some coffee," JJ switched the hand that she was holding the phone with so that she could grab her wallet out of her bag. She was at the Starbucks at the airport "Three weeks… I hated it too…. Really? That's great… I'll be there soon…" A muffled voice came on the PA system. "Hold on... Hun I've got to go… The plane is going to be boarding... I'll see you soon... Yeah, about three fifteenish. … Love you too.. Bye,"JJ hung up the phone and grabbed her coffee. She put her wallet back in her bag and put a lid on her she grabbed her bag and headed to the gate. She had enough stuff at Will's already so she didn't need to take anything extra.

JJ smiled. She couldn't wait to get on the plane. She had finally been able to get a free weekend to go down to New Orleans to see Will. The team had been packed with cases for the last three and she hadn't been able to get any time off. It wasn't like she could ask anyway, she hadn't told the team that she was seeing Will.

She waited in line for boarding. The plane was pretty small, so there wasn't a big line. When it was her turn she handed the attendant her passport and badge and papers. She needed the papers and badge to be able to take her gun on the flight. She got a weird look from the flight attendant who glanced down to her belt where her gun was. JJ looked pointedly back.

"Enjoy your flight," the attendant said. JJ nodded in response and walked onto the boarding walk.

JJ finally got seated on the plane. She was sitting next to a thirty something year old man. She saw him check the time on his phone, it was 12:45pm. He had a picture of his family on his phone screensaver. It was cute. JJ smiled at the image.

The plane was boarded, but the flight attendants still had to do the safety precaution information. That was one thing she liked about the BAU's jet was that there was no delay in the take off. That and the private part.

The ding went off for seatbelts. Putting her seatbelt on, JJ sighed.

The flight finally took off. After about 15 minutes the man sitting next to her turned to face her.

"Jake," he said introducing himself. He didn't have a southern accent, so he probably wasn't going home.

"JJ," she replied.

"So why are you heading to New Orléans?" He asked curiously. The seatbelt sign turned off. JJ unbuckled and grabbed a sweater from her bag.

"I'm… visiting my fiancé," JJ said. Will had proposed three weeks ago. JJ hadn't said yes. Well not completely. It was complicated. She loved Will more than anyone and had never let someone in her life like she had him. JJ and Will both knew that they saw each other in their futures, but JJ wasn't ready to get married yet.

"You live a thousand or something miles away from your fiancé?" He asked. He didn't look very confused, to JJ's surprise.

"It's complicated," she said, not exactly wanting to explain everything to some stranger on a plane. She could barely explain it to herself and Will.

"I get it, I was in the same boat actually a few years ago," he said. Now she was curious.

"Um what happened?" she asked. Wow JJ, you talk in front of press for a living and you get timid asking a simple question, she thought to herself. I guess it is a bit of an invasive question, she thought.

"Oh I lived in Seattle before, met her in college, I moved to New Orleans six month later. I was in in love, nothing else I could do," Jake smiled.

JJ thought back to when Will first brought up moving. He was 100% in for moving to Virginia, but she wouldn't let him. She didn't want to be the reason why he left his home. He grew up there, his family was there, he was head detective. There were so many reasons why not to, JJ didn't want to make him go through that. If she was being honest though, lately she had been thinking more about it though. They had been dating for a year and if she was being honest, the weekend thing was getting hard on both of them. Will was still trying to persuade JJ to let him move and JJ was considering it too.

"So, how many kids do you have?" She asked, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Um, how did you know…" Jake asked confused.

"I saw your screensaver on your phone," She explained. I spend way too much time around profilers, JJ thought to herself. Although she wasn't officially a profiler, she had picked up a few things. That and her job did require profiling.

"Okay… I have two, Jackson, my boy, is three and half and Madison, my little girl, is almost two," he said. He showed her his screen saver and pointed to the kids. "That's my wife, Carrie," he finished.

"Beautiful family," JJ said. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a high school science teacher," he said. "What about you?"

"I work for the FBI, the Behavioural Analysis Unit " she said. He looked a bit shocked.

"An agent?" He asked.

"Yes, I am a Media Liaison, I work with profilers," JJ clarified.

"That's really interesting, I've never met a FBI agent," Jake said. "Ah so that would be the complication?" He said it more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," JJ said, laughing a bit.

The two exchanged small talk for about twenty minutes before the seatbelt sign went on again.

"We are experiencing some turbulence, so as a precaution, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign."

JJ reached to buckle her belt, when a jolt shook the plane and she was thrown violently to the back of the plane. It all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading, more is coming. :)**

**Read and Review 3**

* * *

It was bright. That was pretty much all JJ could decipher from the crazy scene she had awoken to. She squinted against the light, trying to get her bearings. Where hell am I, she thought. The light became too much for her head to handle and she closed her eyes. Determined not to pass out again, she forced them open.

There was an annoying, high pitched noise that didn't seem to want to stop ringing. JJ looked around, her eyes starting to adjust to the brightness and panicked at what she saw.

She was in the back of what looked like a half blown up room. No that wasn't right; it was definitely a plane. Then she remembered the crash. She made a move to get up, but her body protested. She managed to lift her neck up a little to examine the damage that her body had endured and determine if she could get up. It shot rays of pain that echoed throughout her body.

Luckily, her arms and right leg seemed to be fine, only some cuts from flying glass. Her left leg however, was underneath some part of the plane, but what scared her the most was that she couldn't feel it. All she could see was blood and large piece of shrapnel sticking out her thigh.

She looked at her torso, it had another piece of shrapnel lodged in it. That one she could feel. Every small movement seemed to dig it deeper into her body. She winced in pain.

Her head. She probably had a concussion. She wasn't buckled during the crash, so she must of flown pretty hard backwards.

The ringing continued and she banged her head against the floor at a feeble attempt to stop it. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to move the giant plane part off her leg, so she was going to need help. She cried out as loud as she could. Pain thundered throughout her body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a few figures yelling and coming towards her.

**At the airport in New Orleans.**

Will was waiting at the airport for JJ to come, she should have been here awhile ago. Maybe her plane was delayed, Will thought. Something didn't feel right to him.

He started to look for an information desk to ask about her plane, but an announcement on the PA system went off, catching his attention.

_United Airlines would like to ask all personals waiting for the passengers arriving from United Airlines flight 213 from Washington DC, to please go to the information desk at the arriving terminal. That is all personals waiting for the passengers arriving from United Airlines flight 213 from Washington DC, to please go to the information desk at the arriving terminal. Thank you._

Will's heart sank, what the hell was going on.

**Emily's house with Emily, Morgan, Reid and Garcia.**

"You know, I don't know if I like this whole 'JJ long-distance dating' thing. She never goes out with us anymore," Garcia said. The four were gathered at Emily's house for lunch.

"At least she is happy Baby Girl," Derek said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen her smile that much, like ever," Emily added.

"Well at least I give my approval on her choice in the male species," Garcia said. She had looked him up immediately after hearing the word of JJ dating a detective from New Orleans and deemed him to be a good enough guy for JJ.

"I really don't think we should be talking about JJ like this," Reid stated, uncomfortably. "She hasn't told us about him for a reason." It was true, the whole team including Hotch and Rossi had found out about JJ and Will in different ways. None of them had talked to JJ about it yet.

"Wow Boy Genius, spoken like someone with experience in that category," Morgan joked, ruffling his hair.

"What category," Reid said, cluelessly as he pushed Morgan's had away. He reached for the TV remote.

"What are you doing Reid?" Emily asked.

"There is a Star Wars marathon on right now. It starts in approximately twenty six point three seconds," he said simply as he powered it on.

"Of course," Emily said. "Approximately," she muttered sarcastically after. Morgan and Garcia stifled laugh.

A representative from United Airlines said that that they lost contact with the plane at 2:17pm. Now they are…

"Reid, hold on leave it, actually turn it up" Garcia said, interested in what they were saying on the news.

Spencer did as he was told, but mumbled something about missing the beginning.

The commercial flight 213 left Washington Dulles International Airport today at 1:25pm today was said to arrive at New Orleans today at 3:35pm. The whereabout of the plane are still unknown, but the captain did radio in that they were encountering turbulence only minutes before they lost contact.

The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Emily finally broke the silence.

"What flight number and airline was JJ flying?" She asked quietly. She didn't want it to be true.

"I'm not sure about her flight number, but I know she almost always uses United Airlines," Garcia replied, tears streaming down her face.

"What should we do?" Reid asked no one in particular.

As if on cue, Emily's phone rang. Tears of dread formed in her eyes, she knew what the call was most likely about. The brunette left the room to go answer it, but the others could still hear her.

"Yes, this…"

"Oh god…"

"I can contact them…"

"Yes, uh Detective William LaMontagne Jr…"

"Thank you…"

"Please call if there is anything…"

Emily walked solomnly back into her living room. Someone had muted the TV, presumably to listen to Emily's conversation. Upon her return, the three looked up at her face and it didn't take a profiler to know the news.

"I am her emergency contact," Emily explained, struggling to get the right words out. Garcia quickly hugged her.

"What should we do?" Reid asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and anyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Even if the review is only a few words :)**

**3**

* * *

"We need to lift this up, quickly, this thing is gonna blow," a man said. JJ couldn't make out his face. She suddenly felt really tired and tried in vain to keep her eyes open.

"Okay on three," another figure said.

JJ moaned as the force of the plane part moved. Her leg wasn't hurting at all, but the metal thing sticking out of her abdomen sure was. She could could feel it rubbing against her, pushing further inside.

"One… two… three…" The weight was lifted off.

"Oh my god," a woman said, gasping at her leg. JJ forced her eyes open. It was covered in blood and glass and bent in a weird angle.

"I… I don't think," JJ struggled. "I can… walk," JJ slowly finished.

"We need two people to carry her and keep her body straight. The others need to watch her and also make sure there is nothing in the way," a man said. He was the one who spoke first. He seemed to be taking charge.

JJ was lifted up. In a few minutes she was placed onto the ground. She could tell just from the smell that they were in a forest. She opened her eyes again and looked around. There were around thirty people on the plane. There were five people including her, who were lain or sitting on the ground. JJ guessed it was a makeshift hospital of some sort.

She looked around. She saw two small children sitting with someone who looked like their mother. There was a noise, it look a while for her mind to register what was going on.

"The plane is going to blow," she mumbled, unable to make her voice carry through the commotion. She guessed someone had heard her, she wasn't sure who, but they had. A group of people started to yell to other, telling them to move back.

JJ was helped back only moments before an explosion sounded. It went off like a boom. The fiery flame shot up. Within seconds it was gone.

JJ suddenly felt drowsy. Unable to postpone unconsciousness for any longer, she welcomed the darkness.

Quantico

"We should call Hotch and Rossi, although I am sure that Hotch has been informed," Emily said finally.

"Someone should call Detective LaMontagne…" Morgan said looking towards Garcia.

Garcia nodded and grabbed Emily computer. She logged on and did whatever Garcia does. Emily didn't even bother asking how Garcia had gotten onto her computer. In a few seconds Garcia found Will's number. She looked up, not knowing what to do next.

The group exchanged glances.

"Let's call Hotch first I guess," Derek said. He took out his phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hotch," he answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey uh Hotch-" Morgan started.

"Morgan, why are you calling?" Hotch cut Derek off. It was very odd for Morgan to call Hotch outside of cases. Hotch could already tell something was wrong.

"Have you heard about the plane?" He asked carefully.

"No I've been with Jack all day. There isn't a case, JJ hasn't called. So what is it Morgan?" Hotch asked, slightly irritated and wishing that Derek would get to the point already.

"There was a plane that lost communication with controls. It doesn't look good. It was a commercial flight, from Washington to New Orleans," Morgan started, he knew that Hotch would want all the details.

"JJ," Hotch said, knowing immediately what was going on now.

"Emily is her Emergency contact and they called her earlier," Morgan said.

They talked for only a few more minutes. Hotch said he was going to make some calls and make sure that they got word of anything as soon as it happened. He also thought that it was a good idea to call Will and said he would let Rossi know.

"So who want to call him?" Morgan asked after hanging up.

Looks were exchanged across the four faces again.

"I can," Emily said. "I'll put in on speaker." Morgan tossed Emily his phone. After dialing the number on the computer screen, Emily waited for Will to pick up.

"LaMontagne," a voice on the other line answered.

Police Station in New Orleans

Will was arguing with one of the officers when his phone rang. He was worried and pretty much as scared as he would be if he was on that plane. That turned him into a not so nice guy.

"LaMontagne," Will said when he got back to his office. He didn't recognize the number.

"Um Detective LaMontagne," there was a pause, "this is Emily Prentiss…" It was clear that the speaker on the other end didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily for her, Will knew who she was.

"Agent right? You work with JJ," Will asked. "I am also guessing that you know that we have been dating. Probably not from her," Will laughed a bit to himself. His accent very prominent.

"Uh yeah, have you heard anything Detective?" Emily asked. They both didn't want to mention plane as if the word itself was tabooed.

"No, I am still getting over the fact that that they can just lose contact, that can't be easy to do," Will said in an exasperated voice.

"Actually it isn't. For a plane to lose contact with controls, if in a crash which with United Airlines is like 1 in 10.1 million, the plane would have to go down in approximately 98 seconds. For its coordinates to not be sent to controls, it would have to lose contact at least 115 seconds before the crash. Most pilots radio in a lose in contact and get instructions from the dispatch there. Now the reaction time is around 65 seconds so that means for the remaining 50 seconds something much have distracted the pilot and the co-pilot. The odds of all that happening is like 0.00045 to 1000," Reid said. Derek gave him one of his "why the hell do you know that" looks that he saved just for the Doctor.

"Dr. Reid, I suppose," Will said more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, the one and only," Emily said.

"JJ told me about him," his voice broke slightly at JJ. "She called him Spence, said he is like a brother."

Nobody knew quite what to say.

"She will be okay Detective," Emily said.

"Will, please," Will replied. "So there is no news on that side?" He asked hopefully.

"No, they lost contact and that is about it. Search and rescue are retracing the planes flight, but that could take days, if not weeks," Emily said.

"I hope she is alright," Will said, his voice breaking. Even on the phone it was obvious how much he cared and loved JJ. "I just want my fiance back."

"Fiance?" Derek asked.

"I'm on speaker aren't I? Lemme take a guess. Agent Derek Morgan?" Will guessed. JJ had told him a lot about her team or family depending on how you look at it.

"Hey man, you can call me Morgan or Derek" Derek said.

"Okay my buttercup is engaged?" Garcia asked.

"Um Penelope Garcia?" Will asked.

"Yes, now back to my initial question,"

"I um proposed to her three weeks ago. She doesn't want to get married yet though." He said. "I've got to go I think there is some news. Uhh call me if there is anything there? I do the same on this end."

"Yeah don't worry," Emily said.

"I will," Will said before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**So happy thanksgiving to any American people reading this...**

**Thank you so much for reading this and the other stories I wrote and leaving the reviews! Please continue :)**

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" A voice said. JJ opened her eyes.

"Um, yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," JJ replied, cautiously. She look down and examined her body. She saw that some had taken the metal out of her stomach and put makeshift stitches on. She must have been out hard to not feel that.

"That's good. I stitched you up and pulled the shrapnel out. It was cutting into your lung. I don't know how much damage was done though. I also took out the piece in your leg. It hit a nerve and major vein. I don't want to give a diagnosis to the permanent damage yet, but you are definitely not going to be able to walk on it for a while" he added. "I'm Cooper by the way." He looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties, had black hair and was tall.

"How long was I, uh, asleep for?" JJ asked.

"Two days," Cooper replied. Two days? JJ thought, why hadn't someone found them?

"Are you a doctor?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah, oncologist," Cooper said.

"What's been going on, why haven't we been rescued?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, there has been nothing. Radios are down. We have no contact with anybody," he explained. JJ's heart sank.

She looked at her leg, they had taken the shrapnel out, but she still couldn't feel anything.

"Actually, you might have some luck," Cooper said. JJ looked at him curiously. "I don't know how good of thing it is though… Someone who died during the crash had a broken leg. Someone knew him. He had these and somehow they survived the crash." He pointed to a pair of crutches.

JJ nodded, he was right she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Um, I was sitting next to someone on the plane. Jake, did he make it?" JJ asked. Cooper started changing bandages in on her leg. He had obviously raided the plane's first aid supplies.

"Jake…" he said as if trying to remember. "We, uh… we found him on the first day, he died," he said slowly. "You know, I see people die a lot, but I've never seen anything like this. It is just so different." JJ nodded as was about to say something when a commotion broke out nearby.

"What's going on?" she said instead. Cooper shrugged and helped her with the crutches.

"You probably want to move around," he said. They walked, well, he walked and she stumbled, to where the crowd of people were.

"Nobody should have it, we should toss it," a women said. JJ couldn't quite make out what she was pointing at.

"She's right, I don't know any of you and I definitely don't trust you with a gun," someone else said.

JJ instinctively reached for her gun, which coincidently wasn't there. Oh great, she thought sarcastically, so that's where it went. She moved forwards, quicker now and made her way to the front of the group. She saw a man holding the gun up, as if threatening to shoot.

"I'm going to have to ask you to slowly put the gun down," JJ said. Murmurs echoed around her.

"Why should I," the man said, arrogantly.

"Because I am a federal agent," JJ said, sternly.

"Yeah, right, how do we know that?" the man asked, looking around at the crowd. It was odd, a minute ago there were tons of people talking, and know all you could hear was the sounds of the trees rustling.

"I am going to reach for my badge," JJ said. "If it's still there," she added.

She reached down to her waistline and luckily, it was still there, tucked inside her pants. She pulled it and showed it to him, wobbling a bit. His eyes narrowed as he read it and looked at the picture.

"Fine," he said reluctantly as he put it on the ground. "I wasn't actually going to shoot. I just didn't want any of these morons shooting someone," the guy said.

JJ didn't respond and simply reached down and picked it up. She didn't have the gun holster, so she tucked it into her pants, along with her badge.

"What are we going to do about food," someone asked. "And water."

"Well, we have a strong fire going, so that should send out a signal. There are fish, does anyone know how to fish?" Cooper said. He seemed to be taking a leadership role. One hand went up. "Good teach two other people. And for water, the bottles on the plane will run out tomorrow if we keep taking as much as we are right now. We need to only drink when necessary." There were a few nods.

JJ had an idea. "It looks like it is going to rain, we should use the tarps to collect rainwater," JJ said.

"So, an FBI agent?" Cooper asked her. "What department?" Cooper was setting up a tarp and JJ was sitting on the ground, feeling a little useless.

"BAU." Cooper looked confused so she added, "Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Ah."

"My guess is we are not only going to have search and rescue, but a very elite team of FBI profilers and agents and the entire New Orleans Police Department looking for us," JJ said, laughing a little. She tried not to think about her team and Will, but everything seemed to remind her of them.

"New Orleans PD? Wouldn't this be mainly dealt with in DC?" Cooper asked.

"Oh, my um, fiance is head detective in New Orleans," JJ explained.

Cooper mouthed wow to her.

"What about you, anybody in your life?" JJ asked.

"Well, I just got shot down by someone five seconds ago," he joked. JJ rolled her eyes. "My wife and I divorced last year," he explained. JJ nodded unsure of what to say.

Less than five minutes after everyone had finished setting the tarps up, rain started to plummet down. And only two minutes later, JJ let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for the late update, but thanks for reading anyway...**

**As well thanks to anyone who reviewed :)**

**I am going to be updating "forever" next FYI.**

**Sorry for the short chapter :(**

* * *

Less than five minutes after everyone had finished setting the tarps up, rain started to plummet down. And only two minutes later, JJ let out a bloodcurdling scream.

JJ fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. The ten or something people who were under the tarp she was under turned to face her in surprise and curiosity. She felt as if someone had been twisting a knife inside her. Cooper turned quickly to face her before turning to the crowd surrounding them.

"Give her some space," he ordered, motioning for them to move. They moved back a bit, but some stayed to see what was going on or to help. "Zander, Kim come help me," he added. Two people relatively the same height and both with brown hair. The man had green eyes and the woman had brown.

JJ's vision became blurred as figures swarmed above her. Cooper gave instructions on how to move her. The three moved to back, farther into the covering and laid her down onto her back. She tried to move, but someone was gently holding her down.

"Where is it hurting," Cooper asked calmly. He had crouched down to where JJ was laying on the rough grass. JJ tried to take a deep breath to answer his question.

"My s-stomach," she said. She was having difficulty breathing.

Cooper carefully pulled back her shirt to examine her stomach, where most of the pain was coming from. JJ could all but barely make out a slight gasp from someone.

"JJ just sit tight for a little okay?" JJ nodded while coughing raspily; it wasn't like she could go anywhere.

"What is it?" Kim asked Cooper. Kim and Zander were siblings who had immediately helped Cooper earlier.

Cooper turned to look at the blonde woman before replying.

"Internal bleeding," he answered quietly. "I think. She is going to need help. When we stitched her up earlier, I wasn't sure if the shrapnel had split off inside her."

"Then why did you, stitch her up I mean," Zander asked. He had a southern accent.

"She would have bled out," Cooper answered, sighing. There was a silent pause that was interrupted by a coughing fit from JJ.

"She is also having trouble breathing which is leading me to believe that something could have punctured a lung, maybe her stomach as well giving her an ulcer, which could have lead to the internal bleeding. It is coming on fast. She probably moved in a way that caused something to penetrate through and in a domino effect, caused everything else," he added. He opened his mouth to say something else when a noise came over from where JJ was.

JJ leaned over and threw up onto the ground. A sickening feeling overtook her. Cooper looked almost helpless at the blonde.

"We can't do anything right now. She needs medical attention," Cooper said. "She'll die if she doesn't get it."

Cooper walked back over to JJ. The group of observers had mainly dispersed now. He reached over and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Kim," he called turning back.

"Yeah."

"Get a shirt or something and pour some water on it. She has a pretty high fever." Kim nodded and left.

Cooper sighed and closed his eyes for a second. This was a lot different than working in a hospital.

"Coop-per," JJ said quietly. "What happened?"

Cooper turned to face her. He didn't want to have to tell her, but at the same time, he knew he had to. He took a few seconds to answer.

"I'm not an idiot," she said slowly. "Internal bleeding?" She guessed. It wasn't like she didn't have any medical training.

"Just tell her man," Zander said just as Kim returned with a wet shirt.

Cooper nodded and filled JJ in on what happened. He kept out the part about the severity of it and her needing the medical attention immediately. Needless to say though, JJ knew.


End file.
